


when your idols become your rivals

by taiwanprincess



Category: TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 2Yeon(Nayeon x Taeyeon), Gender-neutral Reader, MAMA 2016, nayeon is a massive fangirl lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiwanprincess/pseuds/taiwanprincess
Summary: MAMA 2016 - reader sees Nayeon is too shy to approach Taeyeon and takes things into their own hands.PART 1 OF: one-shots where the reader is the 10th member of Twice.





	when your idols become your rivals

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched their MAMA 2016 stage (because Twice on again this year !!) and was inspired to write this by Nayeon's unchanging love of Kim Taeyeon.
> 
> Enjoy <3

You waved to the crowd, a wide smile stretching across your face as you slowly made your way across the stage of the Mnet Asia Music Awards. After the exhilaration of winning a daesang, you were hyperaware of everything from the confetti strewn across the stage, to the other idols brushing past you on their way off the stage.

From the corner of your eye, you saw familiar red-and-white outfits; you fell behind slightly to draw level with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. The older girl was tugging on Jeongyeon’s arm, but she looked reluctant to follow Nayeon, and dramatically wrenched her arms away. You half-smiled at the oldest girls’ antics. Nayeon looked crestfallen and anxious as Jeongyeon walked away, though... You followed her gaze to a figure only a few paces in front of you, dressed in thigh-high black leather boots and a turquoise dress. 

Nayeon had always had a soft spot for your senior Taeyeon, ever since trainee days, and everyone knew it – even Once. You’d noticed that she’d been a quiet about Taeyeon since the soundcloud incident that February. Though, you weren’t sure why it was that big of a deal. You were sure over half of those snooty netizens had listened to or watched something illegal at some point in their lives, so the whole lot were just a bunch of hypocrites.

You carefully waited until Nayeon drew level with you, then you snuck over to the dithering girl and linked arms with her. She turned, surprised, but showed a small smile when she realised it was you. The encore music was loud, so you drew close to her ear to speak loudly into it.

‘Looking for someone?’ you teased, then nodded to Taeyeon, who was waving to fans at the edge of the stage. Nayeon blushed through the layer of makeup.

‘Maybe,’ she replied, fiddling slightly with the cuffs of her transparent sleeves. The two of you were stood still in the middle of the stage. Finally, you couldn’t stand how pathetic the older girl looked. You tugged on her arm. 

‘Let’s go.’

She nodded reluctantly – probably thinking that you meant to go off the stage – but her eyes widened when she saw in whose direction she was being dragged.

‘Y/n-ah-Y/n-’ she tried to protest, fighting to wrench her hand of your grip. You thought it ironic how she was trying to keep Jeongyeon’s hand in her grip a few moments ago as you literally dragged her across the stage to where Taeyeon was now making her way slowly towards the stage exit. 

‘Excuse me,’ you said loudly, tapping your senior’s arm shoulder lightly. ‘Taeyeon sunbaenim?’

Taeyeon turned around at the sound of your voice. Her cheeks were slightly flushed – probably from the atmosphere and heat of the arena – but her expensive-looking outfit and dark hair were still in perfect order. You bowed politely next to Nayeon as she gave you a sweet but slightly puzzled smile.

‘Um, my Nayeon here is the biggest fan of you in Twice,’ you explained, above the music and the screams (which had risen to a crescendo as soon as the two of you had begun to approach the senior singer). Taeyeon had to lean is slightly towards you so she could hear you, and you felt Nayeon trying to step away. But, you kept an iron grip on her amr ‘But she’s been too shy to approach you on her own this whole evning.’

Taeyeon straightened up. ‘My Nayeon?’ she asked, with an ever-so-slightly raised eyebrow. You coughed to hide your embarrassment. It had just… slipped out. 

Her gaze shifted to Nayeon, who was slightly behind you, and she nodded her head politely. You glanced back at Nayeon, who was fighting back a stupid grin, eyes shining. With a hand on her lower back, you urged her forward.

Over the screaming of the crowd and the pounding music that rattled your bone, you weren’t sure what was said between the two. It was a short conversation but, as Taeyeon excused herself, you saw Nayeon’s stupid grin hadn’t faded. It had increased in stupidity, even. As the two of you began to hasten off the now-empty stage together, she squealed and hugged your arm close to her chest.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’ she gushed, eyes shining. 

‘No problem,’ you whispered back.


End file.
